


Once Again

by Jiminphiliac



Series: Jakeward Drabbles [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, fuck bella, gay bois, short but hot and worth the read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminphiliac/pseuds/Jiminphiliac
Summary: Just your short, goofy gay story with a twist
Relationships: Jacob Black & Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Series: Jakeward Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Once Again

Jacob shuffled uncomfortably as he felt a pair of golden eyes monitoring his every move, as if committing them to memory. The atmosphere in the room was quite tense and awkward, as both men racked their brains for an ice breaker. It was a normal Sunday afternoon in Forks, a boring town where nothing much happens. It was hard to find a conversation starter- the weather being gloomy and damp as always and nothing interesting going on, no gossip to exchange.

Finally, Jacob cleared his throat, deciding to talk about one of the only few things they had in common. 

“So…how’s Bella?” 

The silence was deafening, as the shifter waited for an answer, his hands awkwardly dangling by the sides of his strong, agile frame. Edward gulped, nodding slightly, running his hand through his sweaty hair. 

“Yeah.. she’s fine…She’s out shopping for the prom with her friends..” Edward finally said, his voice flat, clearly showing his disinterest. 

“Oh.. so what are you wearing with her for-….” 

Edward visibly winced as Jacob tried to build the conversation around his girlfriend. As much as one would assume Edward would be more than willing to ramble on about the woman he apparently considered to be the love of his life, the way his lips upturned, suppressing a groan, reflected otherwise. 

“Jake.. Let’s not do this.. You saying something and me saying something.. It’s fucking weird man” 

Jacob’s cheeks flushed pink, a beautiful colour matching his dark, beautiful complexion, Edward noticed, his eyes softening and lips relaxing into a smile at the other boy’s reaction. A few minutes of silence ensued, the boys just dumbly staring at each other, before Edward decided to end their misery. 

“So..You wanna go once again?” 

A loud gasp of relief escaped Jacob’s lips as his brown eyes regained their lost sparkle, his hands slithering under the sheets to find Edward’s cold ones. With a practiced ease, Jacob slid on top of Edward, the sheet that covered their sweaty, naked bodies dropping to the floor. 

“Thank god, I thought you’d never ask” Jacob whispered as he leaned in, his lips almost brushing against Edward’s earlobes before he initiated their routine, pleasurable ritual which would keep them busy for at least a few hours, before Edward’s girlfriend came home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you so much for reading this fic!  
> Leave a comment + kudos if you liked it and do check out my other drabbles in the same series/ other fics if they interest you!


End file.
